The resent invention generally relates to cargo boxes for trucks or the like, particularly to cargo boxes which are accessible from the interior of the cabs of trucks or the like, specifically to cargo boxes which are inserted into the rear window of trucks or the like after its removal and without requiring clamping, drilling or modifying the body portions defining the rear window opening, and more specifically to cargo boxes that can be used with a topper.
Pick-up trucks and the like have limited storage space in the cab. Typically, various objects are placed on the dash of the vehicle and arc subject to falling therefrom due to road vibrations or flying therefrom during stopping, with such projectiles being especially dangerous during sudden stopping. One approach to solve this space limitation is to provide storage outside of the cab. Many commercial cargo boxes are available which are supported on the box of the truck. However, as the box and the cab are separate components, twisting and other relative movement occurs therebetween making sealing between the cab and cargo box difficult if not impossible. Typically, access to such cargo boxes was from outside of the cab and/or through a sliding glass rear window of the cab, which is very limited. Also, the presence of such cargo boxes prevented the use of toppers located on the box of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,382 discloses a cargo box which is removably secured in the rear window opening of the cab of the truck by fasteners which extend through holes drilled in the flange of the body portion defining the rear window opening or by C-shaped clamps. Although avoiding many of the shortcomings of box-supported cargo boxes, the cargo box of U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,382 has other deficiencies including the requirement that the body portions defining the window opening be modified or marred, requires the removal of the seal for the window, potentially allowing leakage and making window replacement difficult, and is otherwise difficult to install. As with other existing cargo boxes, the cargo box of U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,382 also does not allow the use of toppers located on the box of the truck.
Thus, a need exists for an improved cargo box which overcomes the shortcomings and deficiencies of prior cargo boxes and which is otherwise advantageous.